


На зов

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, M/M, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Присутствует упоминание смерти персонажаРабота написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	На зов

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует упоминание смерти персонажа
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Где все?  
  
— ..де се, десе, десе... — разносится эхом.  
  
Эхом? Эхом?!   
  
— Какого...  
  
— ...ого, ого, ого... — вторят стены и потолки древнего Института.  
  
Института, который в принципе не может быть древним. Это же просто декорация, обычный павильон с фальшивыми каменными стенами, колоннами и несколькими огороженными площадками, имитирующими спальни нефилимов, торжественную залу и жилье Верховного мага заодно. Балкон Магнуса здесь соседствует с витражными окнами Института. Несколько локаций в одном помещении — нормальная практика для подобного сериала.  
  
В общем, неоткуда тут взяться эху. И потолки, хоть и высокие, никогда не были настолько замысловато украшенными и определенно не взмывали ввысь, теряясь в темноте.  
  
Мэтт зажмуривается и трет лицо.   
  
Привидится же такое.   
  
Отнимает ладони и снова смотрит вверх — ничего не меняется.  
  
— Ладно, — едва слышно, опасаясь эха, бормочет он и щипает себя за руку. — Оуч! — ощущения довольно правдоподобные. — Дооом! — зовет он громко, стараясь не обращать внимания на множащийся крик, звучащий немного истерично. — Это не смешно!   
  
Точно, его разыграли.   
  
Приободрившись от подобной мысли, он решительно шагает вперед, намереваясь найти Доминика и Альберто.   
  
Только эти двое могли так зло над ним пошутить. Придурки.   
  
Чем дальше он идет по полутемным и, кажется, совсем бесконечным коридорам, тем больше удивляется царящей вокруг величавой старине и мрачности.   
  
Как же они его сюда притащили и где нашли такое помещение?   
  
Заворачивая за угол, он неожиданно натыкается на знакомую — наверное просто похожую — дверь. Если бы это были декорации сериала, то за ней должна была оказаться комната Изабель. На стук никто не открывает, и он налегает плечом. Дверь оказывается невероятно тяжелой, будто в самом деле сделана из цельного дуба. Издав страшный скрип, она все же поддается. Эмерод внутри нет, как, впрочем, и никого другого.   
  
Мэтт узнает вещи и мебель. Здесь все выглядит почти так же как в комнате его экранной сестры и в то же время совсем не так. Это определенно жилое помещение. Мэтт сам не знает, почему так уверен в этом — просто чувствует. Особый запах — знакомо-незнакомых духов, кожи, железа и магии.  
  
Какая глупость. Ну откуда ему знать, как пахнет магия?   
  
Аромат сандала, ладана и еще чего-то терпко-соленого, забивает ноздри. Балдахин над кроватью колышется, словно от ветра. Но окон здесь быть не должно. В декорациях их нет, а в комнате сестры Алека, конечно, да.   
  
Оглянувшись, Мэтт шагает вглубь комнаты и наконец обнаруживает узкое резное окно. В его распахнутый зев и проникает ночная прохлада, пропитанная солью.   
  
Ночная? Блин, он что проспал целый день?  
  
Подскочив к окну, он выглядывает наружу и раскрывает рот от изумления — внизу простирается бездна. Каменные стены института переходят в скалу и ниже, где-то там, внизу, пенятся и шелестят волны. В небе висит луна — еще не полная, но уже почти созревшая.  
  
Мэтт пятится в панике, запинается за что-то на полу, но разглядеть не успевает. Свет мигает и гаснет, а потом тишину разрывает крик. Мэтт дергается и прижимается к стене, дрожа от страха и холодного ветра из окна.  
  
— Ал... анд... р... анд... ар! — крик повторяется, будто минуя уши, разрывая что-то под ребрами.  
  
Это же его имя. То есть, не совсем его... Его героя. Его.   
  
Белая пелена вспыхивает перед глазами. Мэтт думает, кто-то включил свет, и терпеливо ждет, что сейчас зрение восстановится, и кто бы не разыгрывал его, выйдет и скажет про скрытую камеру или еще что...  
  
С минуту совершенно тихо, даже ветер будто затих, а потом новый крик, словно кого-то режут на мелкие кусочки:  
  
— Алеееееее..андддррр!  
  
Мэтт не выдерживает, вскакивает и бежит... на голос.   
  
Дурак.   
  
Горло сжимается от неизвестности и ужаса. Топот его ног порождает множащиеся зловещие звуки. Кажется, если он замедлится, то эти звуки налетят на него, как стая летучих мышей, и... случится нечто непоправимое.  
  
Выбежав на лестницу он устремляется вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, гоня прочь мысли о том, как он полетит головой вперед, если случайно оступится или поскользнется.   
  
«И никто даже не найдет его останки», — мрачно звучит в голове.   
  
Мэтта передергивает от дурного предчувствия, но он сжимает зубы и ускоряется.   
  
Внизу вроде бы что-то мерцает сине-зеленым. Вспышка, кусок чьей-то одежды в свете фонарика (скорее уж факела, судя по окружению).   
  
А вдруг и он уже не он?   
  
Мэтт бросает взгляд под ноги, почти ожидая увидеть себя в каких-нибудь сапогах скороходах или вычурных расшитых туфлях, но видит привычные белые найки. Облегченно вздохнув, переключает внимание на каменный пол. Впереди остается всего несколько ступенек. Преодолев их, он наконец останавливается передохнуть и оглядеться.   
  
Эхо его шагов постепенно стихает, и вокруг воцаряется гнетущая тишина.  
  
Может, он уже в чертогах Безмолвных братьев? Непохоже. Разве что тут живут реальные монахи с зашитыми ртами.   
  
Его бросает в жар, потом сразу в холод. Волоски на руках и на всем теле встают дыбом, изо рта вырывается белое облачко. Морозный воздух обжигает голые локти. Мысли судорожно скачут, а потом вдруг застывают. На периферии что-то вспыхивает. Развернувшись на пятках, Мэтт едва не врезается в Гарри, явившегося из ниоткуда.  
  
— Александр? — едва слышно, голосом, полным надежды, зовет его тот.  
  
— Гарри, что...  
  
— Нет. Ты не он, — горестно вздыхает Гарри. То есть, Магнус?   
  
Глаза мага яростно вспыхивают, губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску, а увенчанные браслетами кисти взмывают вверх. Он щелкает пальцами, и Мэтт начинает падать, будто кто-то ударил его под колени. Становится трудно дышать.  
  
— Ма...г...нус, — срывается с губ, и он теряет сознание.   
  
Но пола он так и не касается — Бейн в последний момент ловит его и, усевшись на пол, устраивает на своих коленях.   
  
— Ты не он... но ты им станешь, — обещает он, убирая рассыпавшиеся пряди волос со лба. Золотые ручейки стекают с кончиков пальцев, вливаясь прямо под кожу Мэтта, заменяя его личность личностью недавно почившего в бою Александра Лайтвуда.


End file.
